


Beauty Marks

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris thinks Barry's moles are adorable.





	Beauty Marks

Saturday is for snuggles. Iris decided that a few months ago when she was tired of Barry always waking up before her and going downstairs. Just because his speed made it easy for him to get all the he needs in an hour or so, doesn't mean he can't enjoy sleeping in with his wife once in a while. She treasured the moments she got to spend laying wrapped up in his arms, on the comfort of their bed, warm from each other's body heat, without worrying about all the danger the outside world had to offer. Barry loved it too. It made him question why he ever got out of bed early (or at all). 

This Saturday morning, Barry was laying on his back, his left arm securing Iris to his side. Her fingers traveled across the mountains and valleys of his abs. Her nose nuzzled his jaw and he could feel her breath on his neck. Barry closed his eyes, more relaxed and at peace than he could ever remember feeling. 

"Mmmm." Iris hummed in contentment as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I love you."

"I love you." He said, squeezing her even closer against him.

Iris started peppering kisses down his neck in a bizarre pattern. Sometimes she would only move her lips a centimeter from their last site but other times she would skip over a largely untouched section. Her hand skimmed over his torso, occasionally tracing a pattern in a certain spot. Barry couldn't figure out what Iris was doing with her odd affection.

After Iris finished kissing his neck, she sunk down further and started kissing his shoulder and collar in a similarly strange pattern. On some spots she would barely brush her lips on his skin. In others, she kissed him full on, tongue peaking out to taste. 

It wasn't until Iris made her way even further down to his pecs that Barry realized why she was choosing the spots she did. He giggled.

"What is it?" Iris asked, gazing up at him. She traced a circle in a spot next to his nipple. "Does this tickle?"

"A little. But, that's not why I'm laughing."

"Then what is?"

Barry reached for her hand and held it. "You're kissing me wherever I have a mole."

Iris bit her lip. She looked like a kid that'd been caught sneaking candy. Batting her eyelashes, she pouted, "Smarty pants. It was supposed to be my secret game."

"Secret game?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah. I've done it before. I like to see how many of them I can kiss. You have so many scattered all over your body. I try to get as many as I can. If I get them all, I win."

Barry laughed again. "You win what?"

Iris shrugged. "Bragging rights?"

Barry flushed, embarrassed. He knew Iris loved him and was attracted to him, but he'd always been insecure about his moles. "Have long have you been playing this game?"

"Since we first got together." Iris admitted.

"What?! How have I just noticed now?"

"Well, I don't do it every time we lay together. I used to do it more when we first started dating, I guess because I was really excited about actually being able to see and touch them all. I haven't played in a little while."

Barry was confused. "What do you, 'excited about actually being able to see and touch them all'? You wanted to touch my moles?"

"They're not moles, they're beauty marks." Iris said. "And they're really cute." She poked a few on his chest with her finger.

"They're ugly. I've always hated them." Barry told her.

Iris gaped in horror. "Why?"

"Because they're blemishes." Barry explained. "So many little patches where my cutaneous cells grew too close together instead of far apart. I wish I didn't have them."

"Really? I've always liked them."

Barry was taken aback. "You have?"

"Yes! Ever since we were kids you had the cutest beauty marks. They're all over you and they always reminded me of constellations." Iris kissed a few more of his moles. "Over the years, I used to look at them and try to memorize their where each one is."

"I had no idea. I thought I was the one who looked at you and memorized your features."

Iris smiled. "I guess we have even more in common than we thought."

Barry thought back on his adolescents. He spent a good deal of time looking in the mirror and hating his reflection. Insecure about his braces, lankiness, acne, but most of all, his moles. They were one thing he couldn't fix no matter how hard he tried. He'd be stuck with the little imperfections littering his body for life. But now, knowing all that time that Iris liked them, thought they were cute, it gave him a whole new perspective.

Iris continued kissing his moles, or beauty marks, as she put it. Her hand also went back to mapping out the area ahead as a guide for her lips. Somehow her touch calmed and exhilarated Barry at the same time. Part of him wanted to skin into the bed, totally submitting to her tenderness. Another part of him wanted to rival Iris in her game by rolling on top of her and kissing each inch of her. 

Iris paused when she reached a large beauty mark just above the waist of his sweatpants. She admired it with loving eyes for a minute.

"Beauty marks are endearing. They make your skin more interesting." She slipped Barry's pants down his legs to expose more of his beauty mark speckled skin. "They add boyish cuteness on top of your masculine body." She added, looking at his underwear.

"If you like them, I love them." Barry said.

"Turn over on your stomach." Iris requested, nudging Barry's side.

Barry complied. 

Iris pulled down his underwear down and looked at his butt. The firm cheeks were soft and smooth, but still graced by beauty marks. He had one large one on his right cheek and several tiny one dotted across his left.

"These are my favorites." Iris confessed.

Barry's blush was hidden by the pillow his face was buried in.

"So can I go back to playing my game?" Iris said in a flirty voice. "I was winning."

"Absolutely!" Barry shouted. "I'll be cheering you on."


End file.
